


This is literaly Homework idk what im doing

by Basically_Kichi



Category: My dumb English teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_Kichi/pseuds/Basically_Kichi
Summary: K, so, this is my English homework and for whatever reason, i felt like posting this, anywho, this was the prompt;Imagine the students (the entire K-12) had the ability to overthrow the teachers and admin and run (My School Name) on their own (no one is falling down elevator shafts, just exiled). Who would lead the revolt? Then try to imagine how the day-to-day would go; it's still a school, so who would teach classes? Who regulates when someone breaks rules? What are the rules? What are some potential negative situations that could arise? Be as detailed as possible.You can write this as a narrative story with a plot, or you can write as someone just thinking through it and giving your thoughts.K enjoy
Kudos: 1





	This is literaly Homework idk what im doing

The rule of the teachers was taken, they were exiled into the outside world, the children had rule now. 

In each grade there was a representative, someone who took the opinions of their classmates and discussed those opinions in weekly meetings. The children in 4th and under would usually ask for toys or other things they could easily survive without. 5th through 7th would usually want some school supplies. But 8th through 12 only wanted things theyd need as teenagers, such as, achne cream.

But of course, there had to be someone to finalize all decisions, so, there were 3 elites.

These elites were only to be from 8th grade, 10th grade, and 12th grade. They were only to be in this grade range because they had more wisdom, as soon as their graduation came, they had the decision of choosing a younger child to be their succesor. And once they were chosen, 5 days fter training,the old elites retired and their succesors would be the new elites.

The teaching role was quite simple, for example,if a 2nd grader needed help, only a 4th grader would come to their aid. It was always two grades ahead, and only B+or higher students were allowed to tutor. If the child that has been tutored gets a higher grade than before, the tutor would recive about 5 or 7 Hōshō.

Hōshō was a type of points and with enough Hōshō, you could buy snacks or better supplies. The reprasentatives had plenty Hōshō and the elites even more, but if you stole Hōshō, you would be exiled on the spot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, now that i read it, i realize how much it friggin sucks. I didnt follow the Prompt at all, prolly cause im lazyyyyy. But, if you have a similar prompt, idk take mine ig. Ciao <3


End file.
